


We Cannot Stop the Sun

by immortalflowers



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Also Kind of Domestic, Established Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Growing Up Together, It's not angsty at all!!!, It's not as angsty as the summary would suggest, M/M, Morning Sex, Smut, Snapshots, bc thats just who i am as a person, gratuitous praise of yunhos pretty hands, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22685578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalflowers/pseuds/immortalflowers
Summary: They both know how this is going to end. Mingi is going to tell him to go faster and harder, and then slower and gentler, and Yunho will comply.And for a second the world will stop for them, the storm will calm down, the rain stop falling.or: how Yunho and Mingi came (to be) together
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi
Comments: 30
Kudos: 226





	We Cannot Stop the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Literally took me a week to write this :(( It's a hundred percent self indulgent soft boyfriends Mingi and Yunho being soft and cute together ahh we need more Yungi in the Ateez tag!!
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments, I feed off validation from others lol
> 
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/yoongsicle)  
> [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/immortalflowers)

Mingi opens his eyes to the sound of a thunderstorm brewing outside the window. He shifts slightly, feeling for the warmth of another body and finding none. It’s still dark out, almost 5 a.m. when he checks his phone, so he pushes his head back into the pillow, determined to fall back asleep.

He wakes up for the second time only three hours later, again he searches behind himself, and finds Yunho curled in on himself on the furthest end of the bed. In the hazy light of the morning he feels daring and audacious. He stretches slowly closer to Yunho, puts one arm around his waist, and threads the fingers of the other through his hair.

Yunho murmurs softly in his sleep, but makes no other indication that he’s waking up. The thunderstorm is still going strong outside their little cocoon, the rain bashing the windows, and the wind singing a strong but sad melody.

Mingi kisses the side of his neck, the one unprotected and uncovered, and finally Yunho stirs, a small smile gracing his beautiful face. “Mornin’,” he whispers as if afraid to disturb the stillness of the room. The cars passing outside shine their lights onto his face as he turns in Mingi’s embrace.

Loving Yunho is a slow decent into madness.

“Hi,” Mingi whispers back, his voice gruff from disuse. “I woke up before and you weren’t in bed?” He lilts the last word slightly in question, a frown on his face.

“Oh,” Yunho stills his hands that were reaching for his phone. Even though Mingi chides him constantly about it, and despite a million promises Yunho’s already made, he still keeps it under the pillow, instead of the bedside table. “I just went to get some water.” His hands stray from the phone, and come to rest on Mingi’s face and naked chest.

Yunho kisses him slow and languid, deserving of a morning like this, a structured thing in the chaos that looms in the world around them.

“We were supposed to go for breakfast with San and Wooyoung,” Mingi mutters, his voice almost lost in his dazed state. That’s what Yunho’s kisses do to him.

“Well, send them a message we’re not coming then.”

☼

Yunho and Mingi met on a day much like this one.

Mingi’s parents had a divorce, and his mom, ever the strong independent woman, picked his baby brother and him up, and drove them away from his cheating father.

She brought them to a little village with no more then 400 residents. Most of them were older people, but Mingi was twelve at the time, and anyone above eighteen was old by his standards.

There were five kids his age, including himself, but the tall scrawny boy – he took a liking to immediately.

They became acquainted formally while waiting for the bus that would take them to school that was in a town forty-five minutes away. They sat next to each other on the same bus and in school each and every day after that one, soon becoming known as the ill-fated duo as far as all the _ahjummas_ were concerned – bringing bad luck to their crops and trampling their carefully planted vegetables while running away from the orange orchid, arms full of stolen fruit, their fingers and faces sticky with juice, screaming with laughter as children do.

☼

He’s beautiful, all stretched out golden skin on their plain white sheets; a creature worth of worship, he thinks, as he swallows him down whole.

A moan escapes Yunho’s lips, his hand in Mingi’s hair tugging on the locks, the other pushing at his shoulder, gripping the skin hard, unable to decide if it feels good or too overwhelming.

He decides on the former, bringing both hands to Mingi’s cheeks, long fingers reaching his neck, reminiscent of half an hour ago when he was kissing him tenderly, and now those same lips were pushing him into insanity. He holds Mingi’s face like he’s something precious, something breakable, but Mingi is not a porcelain cup, and he says as much aloud.

“You can pull my hair, you know I don’t mind,” he rasps, pulling off his dick. He’s taking big gulps of air like he was under water all this time, and has only now resurfaced.

Yunho groans loudly, probably at the sight of Mingi’s full, fucked out lips so close to his dick. Mingi smiles and pulls himself up to kiss Yunho on the mouth. Trailing kisses all the way up from his abdomen, the skin scorching hot to the touch.

“I know baby,” Yunho says against his lips and flips them over.

☼

A girl from their class that Mingi didn’t like much, and who he knew for a fact had a crush on Yunho, called them to her sixteenth birthday party (because it was universally known they came in a package, you could not have one without the other). Mingi wasn’t exactly thrilled to be going, but since Yunho was, he couldn’t just let the other go alone.

And so they went.

A bus ride an hour long and they found themselves in front of a white picket fence, the doors of the house a colour so red it resembled ripe cherries in the summer.

Yunho knocked on the door, and the birthday girl let them in. Several hours later, they were all tipsy on peach schnapps and stolen moonshine, and outside it had started raining.

They were sitting in a circle, playing a game of spin the bottle. “What if it turns on a guy?” Said one of the other boys, and the rest snickered. Mingi’s heart started beating faster. _Well, what if the bottle really did stop on a boy?_ He felt a thrill go through him. It was something he had never before thought about.

In the end, several girls and boys kissed, and when it was Yunho’s turn to spin the empty bottle of cranberry flavoured vodka, Mingi found himself holding his breath, and saw the birthday girl across him doing the same.

The spinning felt like it lasted a whole eternity, before landing on the first boy that asked if they should install the “no homo” rule. Yunho went read all down his cheeks and neck, and, Mingi thought, probably lower.

The boy and Yunho both stood up, and seeing his strong hands placed on another boy’s neck, Mingi felt a bit like vomiting.

He stood up quickly and ran for the door, the sound of laughter following him out.

He ran all the way to the bus stop, remembering that he had left his jacket and phone there, soaked to the bone. When the bus that would take him home came by, he was already crying, the tears mixing with the rain. The driver took one look at the pitiful image he was making, and shooed him into the back of the bus.

He thought he saw a glimpse of shiny black hair and a long pair of legs he recognised right as the bus took off, but he hadn’t thought much of it.

He didn’t understand his feelings a hundred percent at that time, but he was pretty sure he had feelings for his best friend.

They were so immense and uncontrollable, that once he realized he had them, he couldn’t stop thinking about Yunho; about his laugh and the crinkles around his eyes when he smiled his boxy smile at Mingi. His graceful hands, long, thin fingers, and strong arms. He shuddered, even though it was the middle of June, and the bus was stiflingly hot.

His thoughts ran away from him and his emotions were like an oil spill. _Any second now they might catch fire_ , he thought.

He cried silent tears all the way home, and into his mother’s arms.

“I think – “ he sniffled loudly, “I think I might…” and he stopped.

Sobering up and looking into his mothers eyes he asked “What if I wasn’t straight, mom, would you still love me?” Because that was a thing scared sixteen year old boys asked their mother when they were in love.

“Oh, Mingi,” his mother exclaimed softly, hitting him on the shoulder, laughing and crying with him at the same time.

“Of course I would, baby. What kind of question it that? Do you have something to tell me?” She hugged him close to her small body. He had to crouch down so that he could put his head on her shoulder.

“I think I have feelings for Yunho,” he said, sighing in relief. It felt so much easier to have finally said it aloud.

“Oh, my baby,” his mother cooed, and he sobbed even louder. “I – I can’t mom. I’m so scared.”

“Honey, it’s going to be alright,” she said, holding him in her arms so tenderly, a porcelain cup filled with tea.

“I’m going to tell you something, and I need you to listen to me carefully, okay?” She put her hand under his chin to make him look her in the eyes, and he nodded slightly in confirmation.

“You are allowed to love whoever you want, because I will love you forever. I will love you unconditionally. Despite what the world has to say, you must live your own truth. Live for yourself, okay? Don’t live for anybody else, yeah?”

Mingi sniffled and nodded his head once more, his mother smiled sadly.

“You’re the one who has to accept yourself first. The world, your family and friends? They come second. You are allowed to make selfish choices and disappoint your parents and grandparents if those choices will make you happy.”

They held each other for the rest of the evening, until his brother came to make fun of them. But it was okay. He was okay.

☼

In a matter of seconds, Mingi finds himself under Yunho, still panting from the kiss they shared a moment ago.

Yunho reaches into the bedside table with one hand, the other trailing down to Mingi’s waist. He pulls out a tiny bottle of lube, and a condom which he pushes in between Mingi’s teeth, and Mingi understands this message clearly.

He gasps when Yunho reaches into his boxers, palming him softly. They both rid themselves of the rest of the clothes, Mingi wiggles a bit on the bed, and they both laugh when he manages to throw the boxers so that they land perfectly on the lamp next to the bed.

It’s still, even after all these years, a thrill to see Yunho’s long beautiful fingers wrapped around him. He has fingers of a pianist and it’s not an exaggeration to say he plays with his body like he would a mellow melody. Slow, slow, and then high and fast all of a sudden.

“Would you do the honours?” Yunho asks him, and Mingi takes the condom from between his lips and puts it in Yunho’s hands. “I thought you could do me this time?”

“Oh, you just gonna lay back there while I do all the work, huh?” Yunho inquires with a smile, and Mingi gives him a matching one.

“I enjoy being a pillow prince as much as you do, babe,” he chuckles, pulling him down for an open mouthed kiss.

The kiss draws on for far longer then they both anticipated, getting more and more worked up with ever lick and nick on the lip. Mingi notices the rain falling even harder then it was when they woke up, now accompanied with the song of a punishing wind knocking on their window.

Mingi turns his face away from Yunho to look for the discarded lube, while Yunho makes a trail of open mouthed kisses down his neck, biting into his collarbones as if he wants to taste the bone.

When his fingers finally grab the bottle he takes Yunho’s hand that’s on his dick and pours a liberal amount, asking him to “ _Please, pretty please, go faster, or I swear I’ll never buy the cereal you like ever again,_ ” through a huff and pleading eyes.

Yunho laughs, nothing more then a release of breath through his nose and a quirk to his lips, and while he reaches down with one hand, he lowers his mouth to lick a broad stripe up Mingi’s neck, such a contrast to what his hands are doing, and Mingi can’t do anything else but moan from the slight pain that will soon enough turn into pleasure.

☼

Everything was muted underwater, but as Mingi opened his eyes despite the strong burn of the murky river water, he caught glimpses of long legs and strong arms and swam for them, touching golden skin, slippery and cold. Yunho trashed as he pulled him under, and they pushed apart to break the surface. They were both laughing breathlessly, Mingi in accomplishment and Yunho… well, just because he was the type of person to share his mirth constantly.

“You’re such a dick, Mingi!” He shrieked, trying to pull away from Mingi’s hold on his upper body.

“Nu-uh, you’re not going anywhere,” he said unabashedly.

Yunho trashed even harder, and Mingi only had the upper hand for minute, before the tides changed, and he found himself being pushed underneath. Yunho pulled away, and started swimming downstream, Mingi following a minute later.

In the distance, he could see Yunho pulling himself out of the water and onto the bank, reminding him of a river nymph with his wet blue hair and mischievous, boxy smile. When he finally caught up, Mingi fell down next to him in a heap of watery bones, his teeth suddenly chattering from the sharp difference in temperature and the soft wind that reached them, the water sliding down his skin cooling rapidly.

Yunho noticed this and took his hand. “Follow me,” he said. And, truthfully, Mingi would follow him into the pits of hell even if he had not asked him to.

“Is this the part where you kill me?”

“Oh, har-har, Mingi,” he turned to him with an unimpressed smile, and continued walking further down the shore.

“No,” Yunho said matter-of-factly, “we’re going up to the spring. It’s like a five minute walk through the thicket up there.” He pointed at the part of the little woods that had a beaten path covered in thick, evergreen moss. “And there’s no wind,” he added turning around with a beatific smile on his face.

His bare feet almost fell through the foliage, and the rich smell of fresh soil attacked his nostrils. It took them a bit longer then the promised five minutes to reach the spring lake, surrounded by rocky builders and pretty birch trees, their boughs bent and convoluted as if under pressure of an invisible force, almost touching the serene and still water.

“Okay, well, why are we here?” Mingi asked.

“I think there’s something poetic about this place. My grandma used to tell me stories about the water. How it pulled the truth out of you even when you didn’t want it to.” Yunho lay down on the rock, dipped his hand into the lake, and sprayed Mingi with his long, pretty fingers.

“Now you have to tell me a truth,” he said with a crooked grin.

“I don’t think that’s how it works.”

“Don’t care, I make the rules. If you lie the water will know,” Yunho said.

“You’re so dumb,” Mingi laughed awkwardly, but Yunho kept his gaze on him all the same.

“I, uh, okay,” Mingi gave a great sigh, preparing himself to what he was going to say next.

“I… I like boys.”

“Oh,” Yunho gasped, like that was the last thing he expected to hear coming out of Mingi’s mouth, and it probably was, but Mingi just couldn’t keep it to himself anymore so he steeled himself and kept talking.

“I like… I like girls too. I don’t…” he looked to see Yunho’s expression, finding it a tabula rasa of sorts, like everything he ever knew about Mingi got deleted the second he spoke the words into existence, and was rewriting itself through the glasses embedded with this new information he now had.

“I don’t really care about gender, to be honest,” he whispered. “And I don’t care for labels either, you know that.”

Yunho nodded slowly at him, but Mingi didn’t know what he was thinking, and the fact was triggering the fight or flight response in him. He was either going to throw himself down the stream or punch Yunho for looking at him like another head just grew out of his shoulder and then throw himself down the stream.

“Can you please just say something?” Mingi pleaded. “I’m still the same Mingi I’ve always been, okay?” Every second of his muteness was bringing him closer and closer to tears; Mingi swallowed heavily past the lump in his throat.

He pushed his hand in the water, feigning a chill he didn’t feel, and made an arc with his arm, spraying Yunho in the process.

“Your turn for the water of truth,” he laughed, even though he felt as far away from laughing as he was physically from his home. (He wished he could just hide behind his mother’s legs until this storm blew over.)

Yunho’s pretty, pretty, pretty long fingers reached for his hand, and like an immense pressure was taken off his back, Mingi laughed more easily.

“ _Ilikeyou_ ,” Yunho blurted out all in one breath, and it was Mingi’s turn to gasp dramatically, the smile on his face comically falling off like stop motion animation.

“Good,” Mingi said, not knowing how to better express his feelings, or what to do next.

“What do you mean ‘good’?” Yunho launched at Mingi, pinning him down on the mossy rock. “Don’t you ‘good’ me,” he laughed.

“Yeah?” Mingi smirked. “Stop me, then, oh, sir-who-likes-Mingi,” he giggled.

“You’re unbelievable,” Yunho whispered, while Mingi’s hands were traveling up his back to loop around his neck.

And then, he kissed him.

☼

Much sooner then he thought Mingi is holding onto the last shreds of his sanity.

“Yunho,” he whimpers, “please can you put your –“ he moans as Yunho sucks a bruise into the skin of his collarbones, where everyone will see. “Can you please put your dick inside me now?” He pleads all in one breath. “Please.”

Desperately, he tries to catch Yunho’s hand that has been pushing into him for the last ten or so minutes. He wishes he could see it from Yunho’s eyes, see his long fingers break him apart.

“I’m serious,” Mingi says in, what he hopes is a threatening voice.

“Okay, Sirius,” Yunho grins at him, and Mingi, no matter how constricted his is by Yunho’s form above him, reaches his head up to bite at the meaty part of his left shoulder in retaliation.

“Now, that’s just turning me on, babe.”

“This isn’t a joke, _babe_ , I’m going to co–” Mingi shrieks so loudly, he’s pretty sure they’ll spend the rest of the day baking sorry-we-were-so-loud-during-sex muffins for their neighbours.

“Shhh,” Yunho says around a laugh, but stops with his ministrations.

“Shhh you, you piece of shit,” Mingi grumbles, pouting.

Yunho only laughs, knowing Mingi doesn’t really mean it. He’s heard even worse things from him during their time in bed through all these years.

Mingi wails at the first push of Yunho against him, but gives way easily in the next few seconds. He lets out a string of swear words, each harsher than the last, writing macabre poetry about Yunho, about him going too slow, or going too fast, or telling him to “be quieter, pretty please.”

But they both know how this is going to end. In the same way it started, of course.

Mingi is going to tell him to go faster and harder, and then slower and gentler, all through tears. And Yunho will comply, because he waited too long for Mingi to notice him, for them to be together. Yunho will reach the conclusion first, and Mingi will beg him to keep going even after he pulls out, and Yunho will use his hands and mouth and words to make Mingi feel good.

And for a second the world will stop for them, the storm will calm down, the rain stop falling.

Mingi will clench around Yunho’s fingers, biting into the same spot on his neck. And he’ll tell Yunho how much he loves him, how he looks like an angel with his white hair, limbs strewn all over their white sheets, heaving deep breaths.

And the storm will stop, but the world will not wait for them. It gave them their own sanctuary once, twice, three times, but the cruel reality will set in quickly.

In the form of Wooyoung’s screeching voice outside their apartment, their cat scratching at their door demanding to be fed.

And Yunho will huff softly, patting Mingi’s abdomen, kissing his neck and forehead, and get out of bed to deal with the chaos, leaving Mingi to bask in the stillness of their bedroom a few moments longer. Thinking about the storm, about life, and above all, about Yunho.


End file.
